Confessions
by FaithsFollower
Summary: Buffy confesses everything to Faith in a letter
1. Default Chapter

Title: Confessions 1/2  
  
Author: FaithsFollower  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy and Faith, Joss does  
  
Distribution: Want it? Want, Take, Have! Just give me credit.  
  
Feedback: Sure! (faithsfollower@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: S6, the B/S or, as I like to call it, the BS storyline  
  
Summary: Buffy confesses everything to Faith in a letter  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mail call!"  
  
Faith sat up, blinking. Who would send her mail? Most importantly, why would they send her mail? She got up and walked to the front of her cell. "Who's it from?" She asked the prison mailman.  
  
"Somebody by the name of Buffy Summers."  
  
B! Faith tried to look nonchalant as she reached for the letter. "Thank you." She said politely. She turned away and walked back to her cot. She sat down and stared at it for a moment. Why would B send her a letter? She ripped open the envelope and read the letter.  
  
Faith,  
  
I don't know how to say this, but I feel like you're the only person I can tell this to. I'm........I'm..........I'm having an affair with Spike. There. I said it. Looking down at what I've written, I can't believe it myself. The truth is, Faith, he reminds me of you. Before I go on, you have to guard the contents of this letter with your life. You might think I need to have my head examined and quite frankly, I agree. Anyway, he's good-looking like you are, he's dangerous like you, he has a nice leather coat like you, and he reminds me of you in every way except he's not you.  
  
There's something else I have to say. I haven't confessed this to anybody, because I didn't want to admit this to myself. I love you. I didn't want to admit it because I didn't want to be gay, bi, whatever. But now I confessed, I feel much better. I think I'll tell the rest of the gang. Thanks for listening.  
  
Buffy  
  
Faith shook her head, smiling. It was nice to know she wasn't the only Slayer with problems. Screwing Spike practically guaranteed a room at the Slayer mental institution. She immediately sat down at her little desk that Angel gave to her to write letters to people and immediately wrote Buffy a reply. 


	2. Confessions: Take Two

Title: Confessions: Take Two 2/2  
  
Author: FaithsFollower  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all, I own nada  
  
Distribution: Want it? Want, Take, Have! Just give me credit  
  
Summary: Sequel to Confessions; Faith writes Buffy a response  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: S3 and S6  
  
Setting: S6  
  
Pairing: B/F  
  
Dedication: To everyone who gave me feedback for Apologies and Forgiveness. You'll like this one. Trust me.  
  
  
  
B,  
  
What is with you and vamps, huh? First Angel, and now Spike. Speaking of Spike, thank you so much for comparing him to me! That's so thoughtful! I always wanted to be compared to the undead! (Just in case you don't know: I'm only playing with ya, B) So, Little Miss Buffy has finally admitted to being gay, bi, whatever. What'd I tell ya, B? You gotta live a little! Wonder how all your Scooby friends think about this. Red and her girlfriend won't mind since, well, since they're gay, bi, whatever also.  
  
So I have a cool leather jacket, huh? Funny, most people in this dump aren't a big fan of it. Say they will rip it off of me and tear it to pieces. I'd like to see them try. You can't even tear leather into pieces. I tried it!  
  
How's the Dawnster? She still mad at me for kidnapping Red? I bet she is. Girl can hold a grudge like a cat can hold a mouse, or something like that. I'm not good with the whole cute and cuddly phrases.  
  
Okay, enough dancing. When I'm trying to get around to the main point that I'm trying to make, I actually have a sense of humor. Can you believe it? anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I love you too. I think about you all the time, B. You're the only thing that keeps me going. Well, you and the occasional visit from Angel. When he told me about what happened when you died, I was stunned. I spent weeks in my cell just crying. I thought that I had lost my chance to make things right with you. Then Angel came and told me that you were alive, well, I was really, really happy. You wouldn't believe how much I missed you.  
  
Take care,  
  
F.  
  
Buffy smiled as she finished the letter. She always knew that Faith was a crack up! She stared at the letter for a moment, then set it down and got out her suitcase. Since she wasn't in college anymore, she was going to visit her father.........and Faith. Mostly Faith. She was sure she can get some time off work. She folded some clothes and stuff and gathered up her hair and makeup accessories. She got out her toiletries bag and packed her stuff. Willow and Tara would take care of Dawn. She picked up her bag and headed downstairs. Dawn was downstairs and with Willow and Tara.  
  
"Where are you going, Buffy?" Dawn was standing in the doorway to the living room.  
  
"To see Faith!"  
  
The End 


End file.
